1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to means for treating tumors, and particularly malignant tumors, in the bodies of animals, such as humans, and more particularly, it pertains to means which utilize the application of a controlled heat source to the tumor volume to cause or aid in the cause of its necrosis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, it has been proposed to provide a means for treating tumors which utilizes a flexible catheter that can be passed directly into or adjacent to the tumor volume. This has proven to be useful when the tumors are located well within the body of the patient so as not to be susceptible to surface hyperthermia treatment, and it has proven to be particularly useful when the tumor is located in a location which makes surgical removal difficult or impossible or particularly traumatic to the patient. The catheter comprises an inner tube of flexible plastic material having a central longitudinal passage therethrough. A conductive member is extended along the surface of the inner tube, and insulation is provided about the conductive member throughout the catheter except for a relatively small portion thereof which is arranged to be located adjacent to or within the tumor volume. The conductive member is connected to a high frequency power source so that a current can be passed from the exposed conductive member portion through the tumor to damage the tumor cells without significantly affecting the adjacent healthy tissue of the body. This invention is disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 565,505 of Don R. Goffinet, filed Dec. 27, 1983.